Secrets
by Heartss
Summary: Cammie is going to Blackthorn for what she thinks is a normal field trip. With her Mom and Solomon acting weird, Zach acting awkward, and her crazy best friends by her side will she be able to survive the secret everyone is keeping from her? Zammie! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cammie is going to Blackthorne for what she **_**thinks**_** is a field trip for the rest of the school year. With her Mom and Solomon acting weird, Zach acting awkward, and her crazy best friends by her side will she be able to survive the secret everyone is keeping from her? Zammie! **

**(Set after Zach kissed her then left. I think Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy. Correct me if I'm wrong.)**

**Chapter one**

"Ladies of Gallagher Academy I have a very big announcement to make."

We all turned toward the podium where my Mother stood. What kind of announcement could she have to make on the first day of school?

"Cammie, what's this all about?" whispered Macey. I glared at her.

"How am I supposed to know? Nobody tells me anything!" I whispered back. She gave me a look, and we turned our attention back to the podium.

"Our entire junior class of Covert Operations and Research and Development track will be going on a field trip to a very special place. Please meet Mr. Solomon in front of the school at 0400 hours tomorrow morning. Pack for the rest of the school year, and please ladies, dress comfortably tomorrow."

Everyone stared at my Mom in shock. Me, Macey, and Bex all turned to Liz.

"We have some major hacking to do. _Now._" said Bex. We all nodded and quietly snuck out of the dining room, to our room. Liz immediately set to work, furiously typing on her computer. After 11 minutes and 17 seconds she finale stopped working.

But she wasn't saying anything. Just staring at her computer screen. And staring. And staring. And staring!

"Liz! What did you find?!" exclaimed Bex.

She slowly looked up, excitement and nervousness in her eyes.

"Guys," she said, "we're going to _Blackthorne_!"

**3333333333333333(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:333333**

When we arrived at the meeting place at 0400 hours we were the last ones to arrive.

"Ladies your late." scolded Mr. Solomon.

"By one point seven seconds!" screamed Macey.

"Late, all the same" he said smugly. I rolled my eyes. Bubble gum guard instructed all of us to place our bags in the back of the van. When we got there, there was only room for four more bags. Just enough for us, right? No. Macey doesn't work that way.

Bubble Gum guard looked at our five bags each and sighed.

"Looks like you four are getting your own van."

We smiled.

"Perfect." I said.

"I'll drive their van. We don't know what kind of trouble they'll get into without any supervision." Said Mr. Solomon. We all grinned at each other. Oh, he had no idea what we had planned for when we arrived!

Adult supervision or not, our plan was going to word beautifully.

**Ok guys and chica's this is my first fan fiction ever so please tell me what you think(: I will update as soon as possible as long as I have just at least one review. Thanks a million! ~love, Heartss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome reviews y'all!(: Especially: Beautiful-Not-Hot, and . **

**And so sorry forgot the disclaimer! I (sadly) do not own the Gallagher girls. Ally Carter does.**

**Chapter Two**

Being in a van for 13 hours, 54 minutes, and 58 seconds with four other people and no stops is not fun. At all.

I eventually fell asleep after a two hour argument between Macey and Bex on which magazine is better, Vogue or People. It ended when our quiet, nice little Liz yelled,

"Who freaking cares?!"

When I woke up my internal clock told me it was 5:30 pm. Perfect. Our plan is running smoothly already. I groggily sat up and took in my surroundings. Middle of the woods. Big detention center looking building (Blackthorn's cover of course), and of course three teenage girls giving me death glares.

"Thanks for gracing us with your presence Sleeping Beauty!" Said Macey sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"We still have 30 minutes until we start the plan guys. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? You bloody idiot! You look like you slept in a sewer! Get out of that bloody car so we can make you look presentable at the least!" ordered Bex.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I mumbled.

I climbed out of the car and was immediately attacked by hair brushes, lip gloss, and deodorant. I drew the line when they pulled out clothes.

"No! I look perfectly fine in _these _clothes!" I said.

Sadly, they got shoved into my hands anyway.

"You can change in the van." Said Liz. I sighed and climbed in. When I emerged I was wearing black skinny jeans, a tight white tank top, a long gray and white striped cardigan, purple converse, and a brown belt that hung off my hips.

The girls smiled approvingly. I rolled my eyes, and we set the plan in motion.

We all followed Mr. Solomon along with the other Gallagher Girls to the main dining hall. We stopped just outside the doors.

"Alright girls I assume you remember the Blackthorn boys from last year?" asked Solomon.

We all nodded.

"Alright well the whole school is eating dinner right now, so I want you to get in unnoticed and hide until I tell you to come up and introduce yourselves. We will proceed from there. Got it?"

A chorus of "Yep's," and "Uh huh's," sounded from the group.

Solomon nodded and walked on in. All the girls followed and proceeded to hide.

Except us.

Macey went and sat beside Nick.

Liz sat beside Jonas.

And Bex sat beside Grant.

All unnoticed of course. I followed Mr. Solomon up onto the stage, staying in his shadow and turning on my inner chameleon so no one would see me.

"Gentlemen of Blackthorn I would like for you to welcome the ladies of the Gallagher Academy." Forks dropped, along with mouths, and everyone looked expectantly at the door, waiting for us to come through.

Solomon looked amused.

"They are already in the room, gentlemen. How many can you find?" It was quite sad really. They could only find Anna, Courtney, Tina, Eva, Mick, and Sara. That's only six out of the 20 in our junior class.

"Alright, the rest of you can come out now." announced Solomon. Me, Macey, Bex, and Liz all nodded at each other. We pulled on our ski masks so no one would no who we were (our hair was in ponytails under the mask DUH) and pulled on our black sweatshirts. We all grabbed the person we were by and put a knife to there throat.

The girl's and boy's got into there fighting stances immediately.

"Let us take our prisoners with us and no one gets hurt." I said, sounding exactly like a man.

"Never!" someone yelled. And that's when the fighting began. We fought hard and eventually the only person left standing was Mr. Solomon.

"Who are you and why do you want us?" he asked.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing. He looked startled.

"Cammie?!" he exclaimed.

Me and the girl's pulled off our ski masks and heard the entire room gasp. I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. I pulled myself together and stopped laughing.

"Hey Solomon. How's it going?" I asked.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! What were you thinking?!" he screamed, steam practically coming out of his ears. I hate to admit it, but I got a little scared. I stepped back into the shadows and turned invisible. Well, not really invisible. They call me Chameleon for a reason people!

Everybody gasped again, trying to locate me. Of course, the girl's knew better than to look. They would never find me.

"Cameron. Out_. Now." _he said in a deadly voice. I stayed where I was.

"Fine," he smirked, "Ms. Baxter, Mchenry, and Sutton please come up to the stage.

They ran up onto the stage, smiling.

"Would you like to explain this to everyone?" he asked.

"We just wanted to see how good they could do in a crisis." said Bex, looking around at the boys sprawled out on the floor, the lucky ones sitting up, "Not very good, sadly."

Solomon sighed.

"Look. If Cammie comes out, and we can get the rest of dinner finished smoothly I will let this one slide."

I smiled and stepped out behind him. The boys looked like they were going into shock. I tapped Solomon's shoulder. He jumped and turned around.

"OK ladies. Just introduce yourselves so we can eat."

We smiled.

"Gladly."

After all the girls introduced themselves Bex went up.

"Hello. My name is Bex Baxter, the first non-American Gallagher girl. Call me anything besides Bex and you'll never live to see another day. I'm on the Cove Op's track and my code name is Dutches."

Half the boys drooled at her and the other half looked scared.

Macey strutted up to the stage next.

"Hi, I'm Macey Mchenry the senator's daughter. I'm on the Cove Op's track and my code name is Peacock."

Then Liz went up. She shyly introduced her self.

"Hi, I'm Liz Sutton. I'm on the Research and Development track and my code name is Bookworm."

Great. My turn. (note the sarcasm)

"Hey I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, Cammie for short. I'm on the Cove Op's track and my code name is Queen."

"Ms. Morgan please tell them your real code name." Said Mr. Solomon in and unnecessarily loud voice. I sighed.

"My code name is Chameleon." I said, and just about every boy's mouth dropped to the ground, except Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. I found Zach in the crowd and smile timidly at him. He smirked back. Typical.

"YOUR the famous-"

"Oh would you look at that girls they have steaks!" I said running off the stage before anybody could say anything about a girl being the Chameleon.

Me and the gang quickly got our food and went to sit with Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Zach.

Zach.

How should I act? I mean, he just kissed me and left, then never contacted me again until now! Is this going to be awkward? Are we together? Or just friends?

I guess I'm about to find out. Because the only seat open is right next to Zach.

**Read and Review guys! ~Heartss. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Quote for the day: Life is the journey not the destination enjoy it!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews y'all! Sorry I forgot to give a shout out to , and Photogirl5. Thanks again to Beautiful-Not-Hot and fredforevermyluv for the great reviews((: y'all are amazayn!**

**I do not own the Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does.**

**Chapter Three**

I took a deep breath and made my way to the table. I ended up sitting beside Grant and Zach.

"Hey Zach." I said quietly, smiling at him.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Long time no see." he smirked. I blushed.

"Um. Yeah." Wow Cammie! You couldn't think of anything better to say than 'yeah'? I scolded myself.

"So how's it been going guys?" asked Bex, trying to break the awkward silence that still hung in the air.

"Pretty good. Been missing my British Bombshell." said the idiot (Grant). Bex looked at him suspiciously.

"British Bombshell?" she inquired. Grant grinned nervously.

"Yep!" We all held our breath. No one knew how Bex would react. She could either kill him, or hug him. She seemed to be thinking about it. She finally looked at him and smiled.

"I love it, you idiot." We all relaxed. Liz and Jonas started talking about all of the possible extra credit projects they could do, Grant and Bex started talking about different fighting techniques, and Macey and Nick were talking about the latest fashions.

"So, Gallagher Girl. Wanna go hang out?" asked Zach.

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going?" I asked. Zach started to walk out of the room, and I had to practically jog to keep up with him.

"You'll find out." I could practically hear that stupid smirk on his face. He lead me down a series of halls and finally stopped at a wall. He looked confused.

"I could have sworn the note said it was here." he mumbled.

"What note?" I asked, completely lost.

"I found a note saying that Mathew Morgan's room was right here. I know I have the directions right."

I smiled. He looked at me frustrated.

"What are you smiling for? I was trying to show you your Dad's old room as a welcome present and now I can't even find it!"

"It's right here, Zach." I said, amused. I pushed on a brick and it opened to reveal a secret passageway that led to a room. My Dad's room. He looked at me embarrassed, but I just kept on walking.

"So. This was my Dad's room." I mused, out loud. I traced my fingers over the bed, and the dresser, looking at all of the things he left behind for us to find. I found his closet and took out a sweatshirt that had the name **Morgan** on the back of it. I smiled sadly, tearing up a little and put it on.

"Black suits you." Zach said quietly from behind me. I had almost forgotten he was with me.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him.

"There was a loose brick outside my dorm. The note was taped to the bottom of it, along with directions to this room. It said, '**If Cammie or Rachael ever finds this, make sure they know that I love them and to keep the room OUR LITTLE SECRET.'"** Zach took out the note and showed me.

Something didn't feel right about the note, but I decided to let it slip until later. I looked up, but I didn't know I was so close to Zach. Our faces were inches apart, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. Neither of us dared to move. He slowly started to lean in. We both closed our eyes but before our lips could meet that stupid alarm went off.

**CODE SILVER CODE BLACK CODE SILVER, CODE BLACK CODE SILVER **

**Ok guys I know that this was definitely not my best chapter. By far. But I promise to make up for it with my next one! :D see you lovelies later. ~Heartss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gummi bears guys thank you sooo much!(: Special thanks to...**

**fredforevermyluv: ikr! Me too! And I will((:**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**purplebutterfly: Thankss you too! and neither can I ;)**

**BellaGoode: OMGB thanks you! I wasnt sure if it was worthy for the Goode pun or not(:**

**Krazykid500: definitely! **

** : I know right(: and kk**

**~Heartss**

**P.S. All right to the wonderful Ally Carter!**

**Chapter Four**

"What in the world does Code Silver mean?!" I screamed. We were currently running down the halls of Blackthorn trying to, and I quote, "get you to a safe place with more people." Whatever that's supposed to mean. I'm slightly offended he thinks I can't take care of myself!

"It means the Circle is close to campus!" he yelled back, not slowing down a bit.

"The who?"

"The Circle! I'll explain later!"

I huffed, and kept on running. We finally came to the main hall and found everybody at the entrance. The girls were like me, confused but ready for anything. The boys on the other hand, were nervous, tense, and...scared?

I turned around to interrogate Zach but he was off talking to my Mother. Why is he talking to my Mother?

I walked a little closer so I could hear what they were saying but of course my Mom saw me, and stopped immediately.

"Kiddo, I think we're going to have to cancel our Sunday dinner, OK? And, I, uh. I just-I think you girls should share a room with the boys."

"What? We have never canceled on dinner before! And girls need privacy Mom!" I said, exasperated. Has she gone crazy?

"Look young lady. It's just one dinner, and you and the girls will just have to cope until everything is sorted out. Go get your stuff and head over to the boys dorm, you can move in tonight." With that said she stormed off to her office. I have never seen her so frustrated, so quickly! What the heck is going on?

I looked at Zach, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'll meet you in my room in ten." he mumbled then walked off. Wonderful. I walked over to the girls and told them what was going on.

"Sleep with the _boys?_ Is she insane?" screeched Macey. Bex was silently fuming. Liz just looked embarrassed.

I sighed.

"I don't want to either but we have to. Plus, I have a plan for us to find out what's going on." I smirked.

"Oooh you've got that evil glint in your eyes. I like it." grinned Bex.

"Great. We start after lights out, when everyone is asleep."

**My purtyy page break (: it's so purtyfull...**

We arrived in the boys dorm early. I easily (not) persuaded Macey to leave half her closet and her unnecessary makeup in our dorm, but had no luck with Liz and her gadgets and computers. Oh well, she could share with Jonas.

We let ourselves in and walked into the room. I stopped dead center, and me and Liz both covered our eyes quickly. They were only wearing PJ pants. No shirt!

"Put on a shirt, please." asked Liz, and I could practically feel the heat radiating off of her.

"Oh come on!" They complained.

"Put on a shirt or I'm sleeping In the hallway!" I threatened. They thankfully cooperated. Me and Liz tentatively opened our eyes to see four laughing boys and two amused girls. I didn't care. All that matters is that they put a shirt back on.

"So. Where are our beds?" asked Macey looking around.

"There's only four beds, and eight people Mace." said Nick, smiling.

"No!" We all said at the same time. The boys just shrugged.

"It's either that or the floor." said Grant.

Macey snorted.

"You should be the one sleeping on the floor. Whoever said chivalry was dead was correct!"

We all nodded in agreement. Macey ended up sleeping with Nick, Bex with Grant, Jonas with Liz, and me with Zach. All of us made pillow walls in between us and the boys so they couldn't touch us.

"So how are you Gallagher Girl? Find out anything interesting?" asked Zach. He was trying to act nonchalant but I could tell he was nervous.

"No." I said. He seemed to relax. "Not yet." I whispered. When the boys finally fell asleep me and the girls carefully made our way over to one of Liz's computers.

"OK," I said, "Zach was saying something about a Circle of Cavan. Lets start there."

Liz nodded and set to work. In ten minutes she had already found something.

"It looks like there a terrorist organization hiding out all over the country. The CIA and MI6 have been trying to catch them for years, but there to smart, and there's too many of them."

"Zach said a Code Silver was if a Circle member was close to campus. Why would they be coming here? And if they have a Code for it then it must happen have happened more than once before."

I swear I saw a light bulb flash above Bex's head.

"Liz! See if you can find out anything about any Circle members at all. Males and Females."

Macey looked at her suspiciously.

"Where are you going with this Baxter?"

"Think about it Mchenry!"exclaimed Bex, "If the CIA and MI6 can't catch them then they must have trained somewhere! And the only two schools that train people to become spy's are Gallagher and Blackthorn."

Our eyes widened.

"Hey guys, look at this. It's so weird! Every Circle member except for their Supreme Leader and Head General are boys. And it seems that they all know each other too. From...school I think."

We all looked at each other as it clicked in our minds, and we spoke the same single word at the same time.

"Blackthorn."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews y'all(:**

**fredforevermyluv: lol! Thx I think(: and your so right! Guess I just had a brain sneeze or sometin..**

**Beautiful-Not-Hot:**** I did(: and thts just the begining(: dun dun dunn!**

**XxCandyygirlxX:**** sorry auto correct(: and tankss you!**

**BellaGoode:**** ikr(: not my best work. I felt like that one was a little rushed. But thx for the great review!**

**Goode-Lover:**** In many directions(; *que sound effect!**

**Grayciee:**** well yes but I didnt want to rush into the romance I was gonna let it slowly bloom(: like a tulip in the spring! (lol sorry cheesy moment)**

**: thank you so much! And I will.(:**

**AND TO ANYONE ELSE I FORGOT!**

**All rights to the wonderful Ally Carter!**

**And without further or do...(or however you say it)...**

**Chapter Five**

The next morning I was very rudely awakened by spider on my back, and as much as I hate to admit I may have screamed a little. Or a lot. Hey don't judge me! Zach's hand can feel a lot like a spider!

After I angrily got dressed I stormed to the dining hall for breakfast, trying to ignore the laughing idiots behind me. I grabbed a plate, slapped a waffle on it, and huffed all the way to our table.

"Geez Cammie lighten up a little bit! We were just trying to wake you up." Said Macey.

"You know I have a fear of spiders!" I snapped.

"Well, would you have preferred the ice bucket?" growled Bex.

"Yes."

"I'll remember that next time."

"Good." I huffed. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. Zach was being unusually awkward, not acting cocky, or arrogant. Grant was actually quiet (who knew he was capable?). Jonas refused to talk about school or technology. And Nick, well. He wasn't here. WAIT WHAT?!

"Guys! Where's Nick?" I shreeked.

"Calm down Cammie. His parents got a mission down in Venice, Italy. He tagged along." Said Grant. I looked at him suspiciously. He wouldn't meet my eye. His leg was shaking. His pupil's were dilated when he said that. All sure signs that Grant was lying.

I looked at the girls and we all nodded, making a silent agreement.

_First class. Headmaster wanted to see us. 3, 2, 1. _

I tapped out that message in Morse Code. They nodded.

The bell rang and we all went to our first class. Me, Macey,and Bex had COW, and Liz had Research and Development. We walked in, waited for the bell, then counted to three. We all raised our hands.

The Professor looked at us confused.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The headmaster said he wanted to see us in his office during our first class." I lied smoothly.

"Very well then. Off you go." he said waving us out. We smiled. Liz met us at the door to the headmaster's office. It was currently unoccupied due to a bombing attempt in Berlin, Germany. A fake one, compliments of Liz. He wouldn't be back for a while.

"OK guys, spread out and find out as much as you can." I said.

"What exactly are we trying to find out?" asked Liz.

"Any information on the Circle of Cavan, and Blackthorne's connection to them. Anything suspicious."

We all nodded and spread out. Bex took the file cabinets, Macey took the left side of the desk, I took the right, and Liz took the computer. I was shuffling through the drawer when I saw something. It was a necklace, with a crest. I knew that crest from somewhere. Suddenly I had a flashback.

~**Flashback~**

_I was in a big room. It had marble floors and an expensive looking chandelier hanging over the diner table. I was sitting in my high chair, while a beautiful lady fed me. She had pale blonde hair, and milk chocolate eyes. I was playing with her necklace. It was __pretty, and shiny. It was silver, with a snake on it, and fire. _

**End of Flashback.~**

I gasped, and fell down but before my head could make contact with the hard floor, strong arms caught me around the waist.

I heard a chorus of "Cammie's!" but all I could see were emerald green eyes.

"You shouldn't be in here." Zach said setting me down.

"Why not?" I countered.

"It's not safe." he growled.

"We're _spies. _We're never safe."

"Go back to class, and maybe I'll consider keeping this our little secret."

I stared at him.

"What did you just say."

He looked confused.

"I said our little secret."

I screamed and everyone jumped.

"Give me the note!" I screamed at Zach.

"Why?" he asked.

"Give me the dadgome NOTE!"

He hastily handed my dad's note over to me.

"He capitalized the words our little secret. I remember now! He used to play a game with me when I was little. He would tell me a list of things that I would have to remember, then repeat it to him so he would know I knew it. He told me I couldn't tell anyone about our game, not even Mom. The game was called Our Little Secret!" I screamed.

"Why was my Dad MIA?" I said to Zach. He looked nervous.

"How should I know?" he lied, but I could see through it.

My eyes widened in realization.

"In the note it said to make sure me and Mom knows he loves us. He knew what was going to happen. So it was no accident, and that means that he was in a situation where he couldn't tell anybody anything or they would be in danger to! My Dad went to Blackthorne. We know the Circle recruits here for sure now."

I saw Zach's eyes widen but I ignored him and continued.

"That must mean he was captured by the Circle of Cavan! But the real question is why? And what does our game have to do with it?" I looked directly at Zach.

"Spill."

"I can't." he said. He sounded like he was in pain.

"You can and you will." I said through clenched teeth.

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to start talking, but someone behind me beat him to it.

"Deary, I believe I have all the answers you need."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Previous:_

_He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to start talking, but someone behind me beat him to it._

"_Deary I believe you have all the answers you need." _

Present:

Everyone in the room froze, and I felt my spine stiffen. Slowly, and cautiously I turned around.

My first thought was that she was beautiful. She had gorgeous red hair flowing down her back, long slender legs, a flawless complexion, and emerald eyes.

My second thought was that I had no idea who she was.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

She smiled.

"No one's told you, deary? Oh how tragic." She said pretending to pout, "But this makes it all the more fun for me."

Suddenly Zach was pushing me behind him.

"Get out of here Catherine." He growled.

"Oh Zachy, don't you thing the girl deserves answers?" She said sweetly.

"NO! I said get out!" he yelled.

Her face hardened, and her smile vanished.

"Well at least give the girl a chance to decide for herself." She peered over Zach's shoulder, looking me in the eye, "I'm going to give you a choice. You can either tell me to get out and I will never bother you again, or me and you can go into a private room, alone, with no interruptions, and I will answer every single one of your questions fully. You'd be surprised at how much knowledge I have.

"Don't do it Cammie. It could be a trap." Warned Bex.

I thought about it, and suddenly knew what I had to do.

"I need answers. I choose the second option." I said.

"No!" screamed Zach, but he was already being dragged out of the room by Catherine's guards, along with Macey, Bex, and Liz.

When we were finally alone I heard the guard's lock the door from the outside, my friends warnings slowly fading.

Catherine had a devilish smile on.

"Shall we begin?"


End file.
